krazy_klownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Blair
Jay Blair is mainly known for his work on YouTube as Birdman and for creating Krazy Klowns and few other channels. Before starting his YouTube channel Blair was a manger for multiple artist, a musician and helped open Twisted Vine Productions (where he would write and direct movies). He co-wrote the book The Krazy Klowns Fun Fact Book ''with The Raven. Krazy Klowns Blair on Krazy Klowns goes by Birdman, a off duty superhero, as well as eventually playing a few other characters. Birdman is known for being unmotivated, lazy, crude and rude, he commonly doesn't like the other members on the channel (often times making fun of them or outright saying he wishes they weren’t there) but despite his rudeness he admits he does love the channel. Birdman has been mentioned to be a very successful superhero but never gets “what he deserves“ by being left out of movies/comics even if he was the one who truly saved the day. Birdman mostly wears his camo DX hat and has his KKW Championship. Blair created Krazy Klowns, which is why he’s referred to as “The Leader of Krazy Klowns“, and generally does most of the work himself with help from The Raven. Blair expressed in many videos that he created the channel so he can entertain people and he wants the channel to be popular so he can entertain as most people as he can. Blair appeared in almost every video. Other Channels/Appearances Since making Krazy Klowns Blair has created a few other channels, mostly short lived. He made three Krazy Klowns second channels, Krazy Klowns Wrestling, Birdnation and Krazy Klowns Gaming (which all but Krazy Klowns Gaming ended within a month). He made a new wrestling themed channel called Wrestling Monkeys with his brother Caleb and Drew Solomon but the channel kept going off and on for a year till officially ending. He tried making a new secondary channel (under his nickname Jay Blair) but again he stopped making videos shortly after he created the channel, a few months later he renamed the channel to Solitaire Vs The World (and deleted all previous videos) and started using the channel to document his wrestling career. Outside of channels he made he appeared a few times on The Unpopular Crowd (becoming a member right before it ended), was featured in a few videos on Barrorprincess, helped Abbie Barry channel and was featured in a video for FailArmy. Music Career Blair was first introduced to the music world as a member and the manager to the rock band Rings of Fire but the band was short lived. After Rings of Fire failed he became the manager and songwriter for his brother Tristan Blair/The Boston Scene (as well as directing his first music video). Blair later became the manager and songwriter for both Kosmik Kitten and Abbie Barry leading Blair to open his own managerial company in 2014 called Moon Man Entertainment. Blair in 2015 started a rapper career under the name Little Prime and eventually used the name for all things hes credited as in music. Blair attempted to make another rock band called White Lighter Myths but failed to start the band. In 2017 Blair opened Moon Man Records and planned to work as a music producer, songwriter and release his own music but the company never did anything and is assumed to be closed. Blair is currently the manager for The Boston Scene, Kosmik Kitten, The New Yorker and Dill Doe. Blair has made songs for movies ''The Black Sheep, The Missing Smile ''and ''A Krazy Klowns Christmas ''as well as making songs for Krazy Klowns videos, theme songs for TUW wrestler and TUW it self. Wrestling In 2018 Blair started to wrestle under the name “The Monstrosity” Jay Blair and attempted to open his own wrestling company called TUW (Takedown Ultimate Wrestling) but the company never put on a official show and he never got to do any matches until 2019 where he made his in ring debut but under the name Blue Spade. Now as Blue Spade he got to wrestle on a regular basis and soon formed the group Solitaire, the success of the new gimmick and group lead to him being crowned BYWEs first Cruiserweight Champion. Cartoon/Illustration/Art Career Blair as a child was drawn to cartoons both on TV and in newspapers as well as children books (commonly calling Dr. Seuss his main inspiration). When working as a cartoonist or illustrator he commonly draws large eyes and mainly uses cartoon animals in his work but as a artist Blair mainly does abstract art. In 2017 he did the cover art for C. Blair's poetry book ''Voiceless. Blair did the animation for short films The Missing Smile ''and Angry Egg.'' Political Campaign Blair ran for First Selectman of his home town in 2017 as a write in candidate, in his campaign he ran as a independent and used the slogan “It’s time to put Stonington in better hands” for the majority of campaign. Blair didn’t gain support from the party and did his campaign on his own but was unsuccessful. Personal Life Blair has two brother (his twin Caleb A. Blair and his older brother Tristan Blair) and two sisters. It was said in videos that he has dated Baby Dino, Bookworm and guest star Peach Tea, currently he’s dating Seleno who eventually debuted on Krazy Klowns. Blair is Straight Edge, despite his jokes about drugs (mainly as his Rickey Rat character). In 2019 Birdman got a pet Leopard Gecko named Blanket who debuted in Krazy Klowns under the nickname Munchkin. Filmography Awards * National Youth Activist Awards 2017 - Inspired Arts Award - Nominee * Wrestling Monkeys Championship (1 time) Wrestling * BYWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * BYWE United States Championship (1 time) * BYWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Black of Hearts and Greeny * King of Wrestling Tournament (winner) Krazy Klowns * The 2017 Klowny Awards - Best Movie Superhero (Krazy Klown The Movie) - Won * KKW Championship * Bean Boozled 4 Championship (2017) * The 2018 Klowny Awards - Most Over Dramatic Character (A Krazy Klowns Christmas) - Won* * The Krazy Klowns Summer Games (2018) * Bean Boozled 8 Championship (2019) * The 2019 Klowny Awards - Best Movie Superhero (Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn) - Won *He won the award as Birdman but was also nominated against himself as other characters Quotes "You can't go reverse on a horse, but you can go forward!" "We only get stupider" Catchphrases “F**k a Duck!” - as Birdman "Overrated!" - as Rickey Rat "EVILLL!" - as The Jester Category:Member